Professor Kyo
by Sundare
Summary: Yuya Shiina, I need you to stay after class.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or anything else that has to do with it.**

Yuya--dressed in a navy pleated skirt and a navy cardigan--took a seat. She was eager to see if this class was going to be less boring than the one she'd just come from. Fresh out of high school, Yuya found she was especially interested in philosophy. She was finally on her own and ready to get her hands full with different ideas and new beliefs; she'd even begun to read a book about Jean-Paul Sartre.

She looked down at her professor (though a relatively small class, it still had stadium seating). He was tall and dressed in a suit. His hair was smooth and parted to the side (similar to Oogami's from "Code: Breaker") and wore black-rimmed glasses. The only thing that did not fit the picture were the piercing crimson eyes behind those glasses. "They're almost..._demonic_," thought Yuya, "and isn't he a little young to be a professor? What was he, a kid genius?" Many of the girls, however, could have cared less--they just felt lucky to have something nice to look at during what they believed was going to be a most boring subject.

Professor Kyo started class. He didn't speak too loudly, but his words carried force. The man paced the room as he measured his students. He looked bored, "no, not bored," Yuya resolved, "haughty."

Professor Kyo was writing something on the board...

"Bzzzzzzz"

Yuya flinched. She delved into her purse for the guilty object then relaxed, surely phones going off isn't as big of a deal in college. Yuya snuck a peak at the professor to see if he'd even noticed.

He was staring right at her; no, not staring, glaring.

"Excuse me miss...?"

"Yuya Shiina." she answered, returning the glare. She felt a bit uneasy, but no way was she gonna to show it.

He eyed her for a good few seconds.

"Miss Shiina, I would advise you to keep your cellphone off during lecture," he drawled, "god knows who would want to call such a dogface."

He'd said that last line under his breath, with his back facing her, but the whole class heard anyway, and laughed, all except for Yuya Shiina. Her face flushed to the brilliant shade of a lobster. She clenched her pencil in order to keep herself from chucking it at his great thick skull. For the whole rest of class, her heart beat with malicious anger. Right when the minute-hand touched twelve, she hastily gathered her books and stomped off in a huff.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Yuya blindly made her way to the dorm. "I could go to the authorities!" Yuya thought wildly, but then immediately brushed the idea off--she had her pride.

Yuya tore open the door. She paced back and forth muttering curses incessantly (she was an animal far too large for its cage).

"Yuya, what's wrong?"

Yuya stopped, feeling a little relieved. Though she'd only known her roommate for three days now, Yuya had felt they shared a close bond.

"Sakuya!" Yuya cried, and then recounted all of today's events, but to Yuya's great annoyance, Sakuya started giggling (gracefully, of course).

"Argh! Sakuya, it is _not_ funny!" She fled to the other room and threw down her book bag.

However, when Sakuya's amusement finally subsided, she put some water on the stove to make Yuya some tea.

Yuya rushed through her other homework so she could focus on what was clearly most important: revenge. "Fu fu fu," Yuya laughed evilly, her eyes now possibly more demonic than Kyo's, "so the bastard decided to assign a shit load of homework on the first day, eh?" she thought out loud. Yuya was pressing her pencil down so hard, she poked a few holes in the paper. "Dogface, huh? Dogface...this week's subject is... existentialism, _perfect_!" She opened her Sartre book and began highlighting furiously. Surely there was something, _anything_ she could call him out on. Yuya happily imagined his arrogant facade shattering to pieces. At 3:30 AM, the girl fell asleep wearing a peaceful smile at last--Yuya Shiina hated losing.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

The next day, Yuya tapped her foot impatiently through the first two classes. Without fully realizing it, she had dressed up even more preppy than yesterday, as if to make a point that she wasn't just some lazy college student, but a dignified young woman serious about education (or that she wasn't a dogface).

Yuya took a deep breath before entering. Her heart was beating fast, but this time with excitement--she was prepared. Yuya lifted up her chin and stepped inside, ready to face the music.

The girl could have sworn Professor Kyo eyed her for a second time before he began to speak. Yuya listened to his words intently, waiting...

"However, by taking pure subjectivity as the starting point and by treating man as an isolated being, existentialism can disregard the social character of man and his innate inclination toward solidarity. Namely, this philosophy can almost be described as anti-humanist--"

"Ah, yes! There!" Yuya thought gleefully. She didn't even bother to raise her hand;

"Actually, isn't that a crass distortion of the existentialist insight that man creates his own world? Uncovering the human roots of our world is not subjectivism as the critical approach of existentialism shows the social character of human actions against the backdrop of mystification and reification...Sartre explained this himself."

The entire class fell silent. Professor Kyo stiffened and the chalk he was holding slowly skidded down the chalkboard emitting a squeaking sound. Professor Kyo turned until his demon eyes met hers. "What's this?" Yuya thought, shivering as though the room just got colder, "a killing aura?"

"Yuya Shiina, I need you to stay after class."

The entire class exhaled. He had said this perfectly calm, but his eyes spoke of something different. Yuya gulped. Obviously, she hadn't thought this far ahead.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

She stayed put and watched as everyone left one by one. Finally, she unglued herself from the seat and balled her hands into fists, trying for composure. She went down the steps.

Yuya stood, waiting for the Professor to stop sorting his things and notice her existence. His side profile was remarkably serious, immersed in his whatever grouping and organizing. She noticed his hands--he was tanner than she. "Well, that's not hard, I'm the palest girl on this whole campus" she thought.

The stillness was getting painfully awkward--she cleared her throat. Kyo looked up. Yuya scowled at him. "You ass," she thought, "you're the one who asked me to stay after, don't look so surprised I'm standing here."

He rose to achieve his full height and looked down at (on) her arrogantly.

"Hey bitch, I'm hungry, get me dinner" he said, his eyes sparkling with a queer mixture of malice and humor.

"W-wha?" stuttered Yuya, taken aback by the usage of the word "bitch", "n-no! I don't--"

He held up a paper (her paper) and grinned. His mouth finally matching his demonic orbs.

"I'll give you an F."

Yuya scoffed, "No you wouldn't, you can't..."

The professor's eyes glittered dangerously.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

"Oh my god, is the man two-faced, or is this just his true self?" wondered Yuya. At the moment, she was far too shocked to be angry. With a giant sigh, Kyo had ruffled his hair (now it was similar to Kyoshiro's) and loosened his tie--he looked wild, _feral_.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?"

"Wha?" Yuya asked dumbly, "oh, y-yeah--"

"Too bad!"

To Yuya's astonishment, he reached across the table and snatched her fried shrimp up with his chop sticks. She watched him--jaw dropped--bite and lick at the helpless little shrimp. "Just like a lion eating its prey," Yuya marveled, "even his teeth are fang-like..."

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

"The man is a predator Sakuya! A _predator_! He made _me_ take the check! Me, the poor college student that I am!" Yuya stopped to stare at Sakuya beseechingly, her eyes bulging from their sockets.

"Do you have any idea how much beer he drank?!"

Yuya attempted to catch her breath. Poor Sakuya fought to keep a straight face (boy, she was guiltily enjoying this).

"And then do you know what he did next?!" she asked, as if she were telling a ghost story. Yuya fought damned hard to control her emotions so she could spit this last line out, "He...he...HE PULLED MY SKIRT UP, TOOK A PICTURE OF MY UNDERWEAR, AND NOW HE'S USING IT TO BLACKMAIL ME!" Yuya did not only tell this to Sakuya, but possibly to the people in the room beside, above, and below their room as well.

The girl with white-yellow hair fell asleep thinking only one thing: "I will _not_ be a fried shrimp, not over my dead body."


	2. Part 2

Now in sweats and her hair fairly messy under her pulled up hood (but lets face it, the girl's obviously still attractive), Yuya pulled up her legs and leaned her head on her hand to achieve the look of ultimate boredom (and contempt). Her knee accidentally nudged the boy sitting next to her. "Oh, sorry," Yuya muttered, but not bothering to take her eyes off the man responsible for her current state. "Oh...i-it's okay!" the boy said, smiling stupidly. The boy, along with the other boy sitting next to her (along with many many boys on campus) had been trying to capture her attention for days. It was a fruitless effort; Yuya Shiina had only one thing on her mind, and that was the absolute destruction of Professor Kyo. Why, just yesterday, he made her clean his filthy laundry _and_ take out his stupid dog. "Well," thought Yuya, "His dog's not too bad--it's not his fault his owner's a tyrant." Suddenly, Yuya recalled Kyo petting his dog and the look on his face...she quickly brushed it off, no way was she going to view that beast as remotely human, _ever_. This whole week she had been that man's slave. At first, it felt weird to be in his home (the home of her professor), but now that she'd cleaned every crook and cranny that apartment, it wasn't that odd. "He's a pervert too!" Yuya realized. She flushed lightly, remembering how he smirked at her when she was scrubbing the floor. "Nice view." was what he'd said. Yuya observed a few girls to her right who were apparently engrossed with his teachings. "Brainless fools! If you knew half of what he's really like, you'd wipe the drool off of your mouths and spit on him instead!" she wished to say.

"Hedonism maintains that pleasure is the highest or only source of intrinsic value. Although commonly defended as a moral theory about the proper aim of human conduct, hedonism is usually grounded on the psychological claim that human beings simply do act in such ways as to maximize their own happiness..."

"Ha! Just like you!" thought Yuya, peculiarly happy his hair was a tad disheveled and he looked tired. She released an audible sigh before she could stop herself.

"Ms. Shiina, if there is something you have an issue with, please don't hesitate to express it freely. My office hours are Saturday; five to seven, and Tuesday; four to six..."

"I'll kill him," thought Yuya, her eye twitching rapidly, "I'll kill him so bad, _so bad_, he'll never come back again (...um...)."

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

When the class was over and all the students had left (it took a while for the girls to shoo off), Yuya marched down the steps.

"Oi!"

Kyo looked up.

"You must be looking surprised only to piss me off! I've stayed after everyday this week, what do you expect!" Yuya thought in her head. Then, unexpectedly, Kyo walked towards her and stopped, inches close. The professor _slowly_ pushed down her hood. His hand lingered on her neck. He bent down a little to peer into his student's/slave's eyes; her heart began racing, those demon eyes were closer than they'd ever been before...

Yuya dared to open one eye...

"What's with these clothes? How boring. I know I called you a dogface, but now you're a whole dog personified."

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

"And then!" Yelled Yuya, her wet hair whipping water all over the room, "after I was SO KIND to cook food for him--which he said tasted bad by the way--he tells me I need to come in for "office hours"! Do you know what he means by office hours!? He wants me to like, clean his whole freaking house again!" Yuya looked positively hysterical.

"But don't worry Sakuya," Yuya added,"Even though it's the same day, I will _not_ miss the first party were going to, I'm excited, aren't you?"

"Yuya, are you sure you don't," Sakuya hesitated, "...are you sure you don't kind of...like this guy?"

Yuya had to laugh, "are you kidding me Sakuya! What even makes you think that!?"

"You just seem kind of...a little...obsessed, that's all. I don't think you've noticed a single other thing since you two have crossed paths, and," Sakuya added (she might as well get it all out now), "Do you really care that much if a picture of your underwear gets shown? I mean, they probably won't know you the owner of the underwear anyway (lol)...."

"WHA-!?" Yuya tried to check her anger, Sakuya may have just said some really annoying things she didn't want to hear (and didn't agree with), but Yuya still knew didn't want to hurt her.

"Sakuya, I am _not_ obsessed, and if you had a picture of your underwear taken, you would have freaked out too! Now, lets change the subject..."

"When's his birthday?" Sakuya asked.

"May 28th"

Sakuya looked at her.

"What? He made me copy down all his personal info for some thing! I c-could probably even tell you his social security number right off the bat as well!"

"Gemini, huh? Gemini and Aquarius, that works out _perfect," _Sakuya said under her breath, Yuya didn't hear her.

"Yuya, I'm not sure if you can win this; you may be a ferocious dog," Yuya flinched at the word "dog", "but this Professor Kyo guy...he's a _wolf_."

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Professor Kyo opened the door. He looked a tad more unkept than usual, without his glasses and dressed in a pure white T-shirt and faded jeans. His menacing smile seemed more subdued, his eyes had a little less fire. "Is he...tired? No, not tired, what..." Yuya began pondering--

"You're late."

Yuya frowned and entered the home of a wolf.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

When she finished doing the regular tasks (a bunch of housewife stuff), she went to the couch where Kyo was sitting. Yuya couldn't help but notice he didn't yell at her and boss her as much this time. Curious (and slightly concerned), she observed him closely; his dog was resting her head on his lap and he was petting her slowly. His mind seemed to be somewhere else--his thoughts far away. There was a bit of weariness in those blood-red eyes. Perhaps, it was his plain white T-shirt or the fact that he didn't have his glasses on, "he looks kinda young." thought Yuya, then suddenly felt a pang in her heart, "no, not young, _vulnerable_." For the first time, Yuya found herself contemplating his life. "Did he a ton skip grades? That would have been lonely..." Yuya thought, "is he sad?"

"Dogface, how long are you gonna keep drooling?" His eyes flashed with a hint of his usual humor.

Yuya stiffened, feeling abashed.

"I-do-what do you think about death?" Yuya said, and then mentally recoiled--it wasn't the best way to start a conversation.

"That's a good question."

Yuya perked up, surprised.

"I mean, I don't think we should fear it. It doesn't make sense to fear what we don't know."

"Yeah." Yuya agreed. For some reason, the room felt warmer.

"Hell, maybe worms just eat are brain."

"No. I don't think so. I don't think worms just eat are brain." Yuya replied, convinced.

Kyo looked at her.

Yuya swallowed the invisible lump in her throat, "I mean, I believe there is _something..._I don't know, I can't explain it. I think sometimes...I think you can believe things cause believe them. I don't know, it's a _feeling_. Like...I believe whales know something we don't. I could never tell you why, but I just...feel it. Have you ever seen a whale and felt that way Kyo? Well I have. (if there is one thing Yuya is good at, it's believing ;P)."

Kyo's eyes flickered with amusement, but--and the girl may have imagined it--there was something else there...something softer...

"Oh yeah!" Yuya jumped. She checked her watch.

"I need to go."

Kyo raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Where?"

"A party." Yuya answered.

"and where is _that_?" His eyes were probably the reason why red meant danger."Sigma Fi Pi (I don't know, I just made that up)."

Kyo scoffed, and that killing aura flooded back again,

"A dog face like you couldn't handle a party."

Yuya didn't know what made her more enraged: the fact that he went back to being viscous or his actual words.

"Yes I can! How dare you make fun of me? In fact, how dare you even treat a student like this in the first place? You're the worst!" Yuya turned and treaded out the door.

However, as Yuya headed to the party her anger subsided, and as her anger subsided, she realized two things: they had actually had a normal conversation,_ and_, she had liked it.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Yuya was agitated at the party, though the party had nothing to do with it. It had to do with the inner turmoil caused by a certain someone. Yuya was so distracted, she didn't even notice Sakuya calling her.

"Yuya!"

"H-huh? Oh, hey!"

"Is that her? Your roommate?" asked a mysterious boy.

"Yeah! Yuya, this is Kyoshiro!"

"Hey." Yuya eyed him down, she gave him the "look" so he knew he better not doing _anything_ to harm her dear Sakuya.

Kyoshiro flinched only slightly.

"Yuya, did you try any of this drink?" She asked cheerfully, holding up a red cup with, well, red stuff in it. "It's good but kinda bitter! He he, I choked on it when I first took a sip! You need ta go get some!"

"Yes, I do." Yuya said, decisively. She went to the drinks, letting them be alone.

"So, _that's_ why," thought Yuya, swirling the red stuff in her cup. She had wondered why Sakuya was a little _off_.

Again, Yuya's thoughts drifted toward the vindictive man with the crimson eyes.

Yuya took a sip,

and another sip,

and then another,

3 cups of red stuff later, Yuya was _drunk_.

Dazed, Yuya stumbled around, half trying to find Sakuya, half, well, half just being really drunk. The whole room swirled around her and Yuya fell to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" The boy's voice felt distant, but the boy was very near (Yuya was very drunk).

"Here, let me help you." The boy helped Yuya off the ground. She leaned on him as the boy assisted her up the...stairs?

"Wha?" thought Yuya hazily as she was lead down a hall way and then into a room, "where am I goi--?"

The door was closed shut.

Yuya felt herself falling back--he had pushed her down.

Without notice, the boy was quite close to her, too close. Yuya felt a hand on her leg and finally registered what was happening.

"N-no! S-stop!" Yuya tried to push him off but couldn't--she was too weak in her drunken state. "No!" she cried, "Get off!"

And he did get off--by force. Through blurry vision, Yuya watched the boy fall back a couple of times and then crash to the ground (he may or may not have died). Yuya clumsily tried to get up and out as fast she could, but standing was a bad idea. The room lurched. She swayed back and forth and was about to crash to the floor as well, when she was caught by two strong arms. She gasped.

"Kyo? W-where'd you come from?" Yuya asked dumbly (really dumbly cause she was drunk).

He said nothing. Yuya tried to look more closely at his face and practically peed her pants (she could have too, cause she was drunk. don't get drunk kids), never had she seen him this angry, or any human being for that matter, He looked like he could kill a thousand men (go ahead, please laugh).

Yuya felt scared, but then she realized what exactly it was he'd done and her heart welled with so much relief and gratitude she nearly cried.

"I'm sorry." she choked. Yuya snuck another peek at his face and blushed. If Yuya would ever admit he was good-looking sober, he was definitely good-looking to her now. He was comfortable too, and warm, and--Yuya blushed deeper--_carrying_ her. Thoroughly intoxicated and thoroughly enjoying this close contact, she nestled her head on the crook of his neck. Yuya fell into some kind of half-sleep-state, in which she was aware she was being moved but yet...not (it's a drunk feeling). She was safe.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Yuya awoke from her stupor to realize she was at his place. He carried her the couch and laid her down gently. Yuya watched Kyo go fetch a blanket and was queerly irritated he was so far away.

Kyo was laying the blanket on her when a hand snatched his wrist, and when he looked at her, Yuya suddenly decided she did like him--she liked him a lot. Her inhibition at an all time low, Yuya pulled him down and...kissed him. She was enjoying this kiss too, and Kyo seemed to be also--well, she wasn't really too sure. Her legs started inching there way around him when, to her horror, he tried to pull her off and then said, "Get off, you're just drunk." She let go, and he walked away

Yuya felt herself boil over with shame and cry, she was rejected.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

When Yuya awoke her first thought was, "where am I?" and then she groaned from psychological pain when she replayed everything that had happened that night (yes, she remembered it all). Recalling the kiss was the by far the greatest blow. She possibly cringed five times just thinking about it. Then she remembered the most important thing of all--he didn't return her affection. "I guess I really am a dog face." Yuya muttered, her chest strangely hurting. As she thought about it more, her embarrassment turned to hurt, and then her hurt turned to anger. Yuya got up, cursed because her head hurt so bad, and then left without a word.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Yuya stared at the mirror and watched her self esteem crumble. "Why'd he even bother with me in the first place!?" she thought angrily, kicking a hanger on the floor. "Messing up my life!" Yuya sipped on the fancy drink Sakuya had gotten her (Sakuya felt really bad) when a most wicked idea came to her. Yuya looked in the mirror and grinned evilly at her demonic reflection. "Dogface eh?" Yuya took another sip, "I'll show you a dogface!"

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Yuya strutted to the next class in her 3-inch black heels and knee-high socks (well not hers, her friend Akari's who she borrowed them from) smile confidently. She was unaware that she was killing men by the masses. She was also--unfortunately for her---unaware of the look on Professor Kyo's face as she walked _up_ the steps and took a seat. Yuya Shiina was dressed like a school girl, a very _naughty_ school girl.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Professor Kyo (somehow) started class.

"In The Apology, we learn that Socrates is put on trial for corrupting the young..."

Yuya Shiina _leaned_ forward to get a closer look.

"S-Socrates claims that the unexamined life is not worth living..."Yuya Shiina yawned and _stretched_ her arms toward the sky.

Did the Professor's eye just twitch?

Yuya Shiina slowly _crossed_ her legs.

Did sweat just drip down the side of the Professor's face?Yuya Shiina _smiled_ at the boy next to her.

That was the last straw.

A killing aura emanated throughout the entire room, sending shock waves down everyone's spines.

"I'm sorry but do to circumstances, this lecture is over. Everyone please, get out now."

Everyone hurried toward the door. Yuya Shiina was (reluctantly) about to leave too when his hand snatched her wrist and yanked her back. Yuya stumbled to the ground and the professor banged the door shut.

"You!"

He pulled her off the floor and slammed her against the wall. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?" Yuya gulped, now feeling shy in her clothes. Once again, she hadn't thought this far ahead. However, Yuya looked at his expression and realized something; yes, he indeed had the look of I-can-kill-a-thousand-men again, but she noticed something else. He looked desperate, there was not one hint of arrogance, it was all gone. Yuya suddenly felt much calmer.

She peered straight into his eyes and said...

"I like you."

The hands clenching her wrists relaxed a little.

"I'm wearing this," Yuya blushed, staring at her shoes, "because I like you, I don't wanna be a dogface..." Yuya said, a little more quietly.

There was a long pause--the entire lecture room was utterly still.

Professor Kyo laughed. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Yuya felt sick. "H-hey! I--"

Yuya completely forgot what she was going to say. In fact, she was now kissing her professor so passionately, she couldn't think at all. She felt herself sinking to the ground when he picked her up, pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and wondered if she was drunk again. When they finally broke off, Kyo said, "don't leave my side, and..." his eyes glittered dangerously, "don't _ever_ wear that outfit in public again," he leaned in closer till his breath tingled her ear, "or I'll have to take it off."

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

And so, as Sakuya had eerily predicted (;p), Yuya's secret, possibly unprincipled, and rather turbulent relationship with her Philosophy professor, Kyo, had begun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue (side story)

The Boy opened the door and there he spotted her, the girl of his dreams, Yuya Shiina. He took a deep breath and went to sit next to her. He breathed in her wonderful sent and his heart began to beat wildly. "today," The Boy thought, "today I'm going to muster up my courage and speak to her."

Finally the Professor gave the class a break (lecture was like 3 hours long). The Boy took another deep breath.

"H-hey!"

"Hi"

"She spoke she spoke! thought The Boy, "her voice is so beautiful!"

"U-um, isn't this class kinda boring?"

"Ha ha ha"

She laughed she laughed! thought The Boy, "her laugh is so beautiful!"

But then the professor suddenly appeared out of nowhere and broke their conversation. He watched---in absolute horror---the professor rub his hand against her thigh, pulling up the hem of her skirt, and then whisper far too close to her ear, "Yuya Shiina, I need you to stay after class."


End file.
